Swagger's Survivor Honolulu
Swagger's Survivor Honolulu is the first season of the Swagger's Survivor Series. It implemented the classic twist, in which there would be no immunity idols or tribe swaps. Contestants Akar get_right71 (Right) Praknasty (Nasty/The Nasty One) lionthelion (Lion) Haykee (Haykee) EmmzX (Emma) IslandSurvivor (Bob) Gohandd (Gohan) Gkinn1234 (Grant) TheFascist (The Fascist) Floflo Bulldozer 24 (Dozie/Dozer) BrendanFairmount (Brendan) dvisco1102 (Disvico) Shaunyboo2001 (Shaun) MasterB (Master B) Wade03 (Wade) BoringNun (Nun) TheRoseHorse (Rose) Jassos4 (Jassos) Elimination Table Jury Votes Recap by Episode Episode 1/Swagger's Survivor Premiere The cast was divided into the two tribes-Akar and Floflo, and were presented with their first challenge. However, not many people could make the challenge, so it was postponed a day. At the second challenge attempt, the only people competing were Lion, Rose, and Shaun. However, Rose and Lion had their internets' go out, therefore Shaun won immunity for Floflo by default. Emma, Get Right, Gohan, and Lion made an alliance on Akar's tribe, but they discovered that Gohan wasn't loyal, so the others secretly made an alliance underneath him, assuming he was aligned with everyone on the tribe. Also on Akar, Bob and The Nasty One aligned. At Tribal Council, everyone voted for The Fascist, and The Fascist was sent home in a vote of 8-1. Episode 2/How Much Can You Lift The tribes competed in a competition where they had to lift weights starting at 50 then going up by 50 pounds until they reached 500. However, the last person to lift would be forced to go back down to 50, no matter what point they were at. The tribe to get a person to get to 500 first would be immune, which turned out to be Akar. At Floflo's tribe, some accusations were made by Shaun on Dozie bailing on him, but in the end the votes tied between Nun and Jassos. In the revote, Jassos was voted out in a 3-1 vote. Episode 3/Who What Where The tribes were faced with a challenge of having to guess if Swagger was describing a who, what, or where, then identify the thing he was describing. Akar won again, sending Floflo to Tribal Council, where Rose was voted off due to confessing to her team that she'd be on vacation and not that much use to the tribe. Episode 4/Pass the Torch At the immunity challenge, the tribes were faced with the challenge of commenting several things first, but not before the tribes severely trash talked one another. Akar thought they won, but Grant made a mistake which ended up in Floflo's victory. When the tribes were given rest out of the challenge, the Akar alliance of Lion, Emma, and Get Right added Haykee to blindside Gohan off at a future tribal. At Tribal Council, Akar voted off Grant. Episode 5/Alphabet Soup The tribes were privately messaged a word that was scrambled. Once they unscrambled it, they had to comment several items in order. Akar thought they won again, but Gohan didn't guess the correct word and Floflo won. However, Gohan brought up that there was a spelling error in his puzzle, and Get Right eventually found one in his too, even though he guessed the word. So a new challenge was formed in which each team would send in a word, and a representative from each tribe would have to play hangman to guess what it was. Shaun won, guessing the word fountain for Floflo, and Akar went to tribal council. Emma observed everyone in the challenge and noted their strategies, Lion and Get Right basked in safety even though they lost, and Haykee formed an alliance with opposing tribe member Shaun to work together in the upcoming merge. At Tribal Council, the majority Akar alliance blindsided Gohan because they doubted his loyalty in their alliance. Episode 6/Spam Your Hearts Out! The tribes were given 12 hours to get people to vote for them in a pole. Akar won with 63% of the vote, due to Emma's popularity and Shaun sabotaging Floflo tribe. However, instead of going to tribal council, Nun was medically evacuated due to not voting for three tribal councils in a row. Episode 7/Endurance The tribes were informed of a double elimination at the upcoming tribal council. This ended up being because one person would win individual immunity for each tribe. Swagger would move up a pole, and everyone had a minute to stay on the pole by commenting so. In the end, Lion and Master B won for each tribe, but in a twist they had to give their immunity to someone on the opposite tribe. Lion made a deal with Master B to give the immunity to each other, but he also tried to make a deal with Wade, resulting in him having to pick one and make an enemy out of the other. At tribal council, Akar's went by smoothly by voting out Bob, who randomly threw a vote towards The Nasty One. However, on Floflo's side, the votes ended up tying between active Wade and inactive Brendan. In the revote, the votes fell the same way, so they were forced to draw rocks, and Wade became the first contestant of the series to exit by drawing the purple rock. Episode 8/Survivor Trivia After the shocking vote out at Floflo's final tribal council, Swagger announced that the merge had occurred at the next challenge, and that the tribe had to pick a new name. The name chosen was Flokar, a combination of Floflo and Akar. The challenge was to answer five trivia questions about Survivor correctly to win individual immunity. Haykee blew away the competiton and secured himself a spot in the jury phase of the competition. Back at camp, both sides were under the impression that the two tribes would stay loyal to one another and that a tiebreaker would occur again that night. The Akar 4 approached The Nasty One, and asked him to join the alliance, seeing as how he was the only one left unaligned with them. However, Nasty wanted to keep his options open in case the Floflo side approached him with a better offer. Master B felt the squeeze, and tried to rally votes to keep himself in the game, however when the votes came Brendan flipped and Shaun self-voted which sealed Master B's elimination by a 6-3-1 vote. Episode 9/The Countdown With the elimination of Master B last tribal the Floflo members had lost their most active member remaining, and were quickly crumbling. The Akar members rejoiced knowing that they had control of the game and could cruise to the final five unopposed. At the Immunity Challenge, the tribe members had to count backwards from 100 to 1, pick up their designated balls, throw them in a hole, and solve a riddle sent to them by Swagger. Only Right, Lion, and Emma showed up guaranteeing that an Akar member would win Immunity. In a close race, Right solved the riddle two minutes ahead of Emma securing himself a spot in the final 8. Emma was livid at losing to Right, and wanted him gone at the first opportunit they got. Right recognized that Emma was in a final two deal with Lion and realized that he would finish third if things continued as they were scripted to. He made plans for later in the game that involved him blindsiding them at the final five. The Akar 5 planned on ousting Brendan as he was seen as a figurehead of the original alliance formed on Floflo, but when Tribal occurred, Shaun was Medically Evacuated for self-voting three consecutive times and was made the 1st Jury Member. Episode 10/The Popularity Contest Things were looking bleak for the remaining Floflo members, as they were now down to three members while the Akar 5 were partying it up. The Immunity Challenge was a poll to determine who the contestants believed to deserve Immunity. In a landslide Emma won, as her entire alliance voted her to win. Emma was ecstatic that she won, but upset at Right's supposed obliviousness towards a possible power shift. Lion was worried about Haykee flipping during tonight's vote as he perceived himself to be the target. Lion and Emma agreed to blindside Haykee at the next tribal as they believed that he flipped sides to Floflo. Nasty and Right were annoyed at Emma for her paranoia regarding the upcoming vote, and voted her to win to calm her down. The two proceeded to form a final 2 pact once they were down to the final 5. The Akar 5 collectively decided to vote off Disvico because of his activity earlier in the game. At the vote, Haykee voted for Brendan signally his betrayal of the Akar 5, but it went unnoticed as Disvico was voted out 6-1-1 becoming the 2nd Jury Member after Dozer flipped to cover Haykee's decision. Episode 11/The Betrayal With Floflo down to two members, the Akar 5 were comfortable with their place in the game. But that was going to be short lived as something would change the game that night. The Survivor Auction occurred, and nobody won the immunity necklace which was hidden inside the car Swagger brought into the game. The results of the Auction were Haykee winning the ability to nullify two people's votes, Emma winning two extra votes and a confessional reader, and Nasty won a cruise which prevented him from voting at the next tribal but kept him immune as well. Right, Dozer, Brendan and Lion won nothing at the Auction. The Akar 4 minus Nasty decided to vote for Brendan, although Emma debated blindsiding Haykee she ultimately chose to keep her two extra votes for the next tribal. Right and Lion wanted Haykee gone, but Nasty did some snooping for them before he left and found that Brendan and Dozer both denied speaking to Haykee meaning they could trust him for one more vote. This turned out to be a fateful mistake, as Haykee used his nullifiers on Lion and Right and in a shocking blindside Emma was voted out by a 3-1 vote becoming the 3rd Jury Member. Episode 12/"The Bitch Exterminators" Unite! Lion and Right were both livid that Haykee decided to pull a big move last tribal, Lion because Emma was his main ally, and Right for not getting Haykee out when he should have. After Nasty returned he was also surprised at the events that transpired last tribal, and decided to feel out both sides to see what they were thinking. Haykee wanted him to align with himself, Brendan, and Dozer to cruise into the final 2 together, while Right and Lion asked Nasty to remain loyal to the Akar 5 and make Haykee pay for flipping. Feeling conflicted, Nasty decided to wait until after the Immunity Challenge to see what he wanted to do. Lion won Immunity by default after no one else showed up to the challenge. After weighing his options, Nasty decided to stick with Lion and Right as he didn't want to rescind his final 2 deal with Right seeing how loyalty was his main driving force in the game. The now self-titled "Bitch Exterminators" decided to vote Haykee at the next council and planned on a Rock Draw. However, that was unnecessary because after an emotional and anger filled council, Dozer flipped and Brendan self-voted which caused Haykee's exit by a 4-1-1 vote becoming the 4th Jury Member. Episode 13/The Flying Hawaiian Following Haykee's exit, "The Bitch Exterminators" celebrated knowing that they had control over the game and could make final 3 together. At the Immunity Challenge Right, Nasty, and Lion teamed up to smash the others' vases during the challenge. Eventually, Nasty and Right each had one vase remaining and were subjected to a tiebreaker question, which Right won immunity on after Nasty was too slow in answering the question. With his spot secured, Right was ecstatic, stating that he was glad to make the Finale and wished Emma was still here, while Nasty was upset at blowing the challenge. "The Bitch Exterminators" stuck together, and Brendan was eliminated in a unanimous 5-0 vote becoming the 5th Jury Member after he self-voted and Dozer voted him to stay alive. Episode 14/The Finale The final four were ecstatic to make the Finale, and couldn't wait to find out what the challenges were going to be. Dozer realized that he would need Immunity to stay alive as he was the only remaining Floflo member, and "The Bitch Exterminators" weren't going to be breaking up. The first challenge was to navigate through an obstacle course, obtain three puzzle pieces from other Tengaged users outside of the Final 4, count from 5 to 500 in increments of 5, and unscramble 5 words from Swagger, before lighting your torch to secure Immunity. All four made it through the obstacle course fairly easily, and were at the next part where Swagger forgot to mention that the pieces could be obtained from anyone outside of the game and the eliminated contestants, not just the eliminated contestants. Dozer pulled ahead, and was halfway done counting when Nasty finally received his third piece of the puzzle. Lion and Right were both stuck and unable to continue. Nasty was able to catch Dozer after the counting phase and unscrambled all five words before Dozer got one and secured himself a spot in the final 3. At Tribal, Dozer tried pleading his case, but "The Bitch Exterminators" held strong and Dozer was eliminated by a 3-1 vote becoming the 6th Jury Member. Realizing that they would now have to turn on one another, "The Bitch Exterminators" participated in the Rites of Passage and mourned their fallen competitors before wishing each other luck at the final Immunity Challenge. The challenge itself was divided into two parts, the first part involved ten trivia questions about the game and what had happened so far. Each contestant would mail Swagger their answers, and the fastest correct answer would win a point, the two with the most points would advance to part two. Nasty and Lion both advanced to part two over Right with a 5-3-2 score respectively. Part two of the challenge involved unscrambling Swagger's instructions, which were backwards, using a grappling hook to get three keys, finding the three locks the keys fit in of the 15 provided, climbing a tower, and raising your flag to be crowned the winner of the challenge. In a close race, Nasty edged out Lion securing himself a spot in the final 2. At the council, Nasty remarked that this was his hardest decision in the game and he was sorry for the result. Nasty chose to honor his final 2 deal with Right, and eliminated Lion making him the 7th and final member of the jury in a 1-0 vote. The jury blasted Nasty for his inactivity in challenges, and asked him if he deserved to win over the others on the jury and Right, while Right was asked to identify what his strongest game points were. Nasty explained that he was unable to participate in most challenges due to his work schedule and baseball games, and admitted that he probably didn't deserve to win over Right or the others. But, he was happy that he remained loyal to his alliances and didn't blindside anyone, and he was pleased with how far he had made it in the game. Right highlighted his numerous strategic moves and social gameplay as his strongpoints and asked the jury to vote for who deserved to win it more. The jury declared Right the winner in a 4-1 vote with Right gaining votes from Shaun, Emma, Dozer, and Lion, while Nasty only received a vote from Haykee, and Disvico and Brendan didn't vote. Season Awards